


【HP|GS】你摆你的地摊，偷我蛇干嘛

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 现代AU角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林戈德里克去摆了个地摊，遇到了城管。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】你摆你的地摊，偷我蛇干嘛

戈德里克今天依旧早起。他知道萨拉查今天会睡懒觉，于是做完早餐放在桌上就抱着蛇箱出去了。

今天是出摊的一日。

他在天桥上找了一个位置，坐在蛇箱后面，然后立起一个大纸牌，上面用黑色油性笔写着“ONLY 30p A SONG A DANCE”。

蛇在箱子里懒洋洋地躺着，好像跟另一个主人一样没醒。

不久到了赶着上班的时候，天桥上人流变大了。有的人很厌恶蛇的样子，要么踩着皮鞋远远地绕开，要么跺着高跟鞋咚咚咚地路过了。有的人很感兴趣地凑上来，用手指头碰着玻璃，似乎是想逗一逗它。

戈德里克热情地招揽业务：“早上好！您今天看起来非常精神，看起来会有美好的一天！这条蛇是不是很漂亮？它不仅漂亮还会跳舞呢！您要来欣赏一下它跳舞吗？它跳舞可棒了！非常精彩！”他又指了指身边的牌子，“只要30便士！一个苹果的价格！您就能欣赏一条蛇激情的舞蹈！”

很多人看蛇呆在箱子里一动不动，便摇摇头走了。

也有少数人给了30便士，于是戈德里克拿出手机翻出一首歌，点了播放。他把音量调到最大，放在蛇箱的透气孔旁边。

蛇给了戈德里克一点面子，它挪动了一下自己的身子，换了个地方躺着。

客人很生气，斥责着要回了自己的钱，然后骂骂咧咧地离开。

到了傍晚的时候，戈德里克依旧没什么收获。

他低头叹气对蛇说：“天啊，你再不努力工作，我们今天就要吃不上饭了！你想想吧，要是不带点钱回去，我们该怎么照顾萨拉查？”

蛇吐了吐蛇信子。

一根警棍出现在戈德里克眼前。他没反应过来，只愣愣盯着那根警棍继续往下移，然后勾着他的下巴抬起他的脸。

拿着警棍的城管粗声粗气地问：“有营业执照吗？”

戈德里克仰着脑袋，很害怕那根警棍戳穿他喉咙的样子：“没有，没有。我不明白，营业执照是什么？”

城管说：“只有拥有营业执照才能在这里摆摊，否则你就要交10磅的罚款。知道了吗？”

一听到10磅的罚款，又想到今天只有几个好心人没有因为蛇的懒惰要回30便士，戈德里克数了数今日的进款，只有4.2磅，连罚款的一半都不到，他便不免惶恐。

他求饶道：“不，不，我现在就走可以吗？不要我的罚款可以吗？”

但是城管露出一个恶意的笑容：“不可以，小地摊，现在已经迟了。你必须交够10磅才能够得到离开的允许。”

“可是我只有4.2磅！求求您了，我真的没有钱！”

城管上下扫了扫眼前的人。

戈德里克还是乖乖仰着头让警棍勾着他的下巴，一动不动，满脸诚恳。纸牌先前被城管踢了一脚，现在无助地倒在地上。太阳和月亮代表的白天和黑夜各自占据了一半的天空，夕阳的光如金粉一般撒了一地。过了下班时间，天桥上已经没有什么人了。城管的视线又往下挪，看见蛇似乎到了兴奋的时候，甩着尾巴在蛇箱里游走。

城管愉快地说：“那这样子吧，你把蛇给我，我就不让你交罚款了，可以让你立刻就滚。”

不顾警棍，戈德里克立刻抱着蛇箱无助地哀求：“求求您了，这个不可以，这是我妻子的爱宠。如果我今天不把它带回去，我会去书房睡觉的！”

“那你就滚去书房睡觉吧！”城管没好气地说道。

戈德里克不干了，迎着警棍，隔着蛇箱，抱上面前城管的腰。在抱上的那一刻他还在心里砸着嘴想这腰真韧。城管怕伤到这人，胳膊肘都跑到背后面去了。

“不要嘛，老公，我可以帮你暖床的！千万不要让我去书房睡觉！”

萨拉查放下手中的警棍，拍拍自己腰上的大脑袋：“不行，这不是你自己说的吗？”

“走走走，我们回家吧。”

“不行。让我想想。”萨拉查左右扫了一眼，然后另一只手指着蛇箱，“把蛇给我。”

戈德里克立刻抱住蛇箱：“就这个不行！”

萨拉查无奈道：“那你想怎么样？”

戈德里克想了想，露出一个笑容：“你买它，可以吗？”

“好吧，你想卖多少钱？”

“不多不少，六便士。”

戈德里克看着萨拉查，如同看着他的月亮。

萨拉查：“你一个大总裁，摆什么地摊？”

戈德里克：“你一个大队长，当什么城管？”

**Author's Note:**

> ——2020.6.13  
> 看到有人在搞地摊，我也想快速giao一giao
> 
> 萨拉查不用早起是因为昨天出任务很晚回家，今天放假。
> 
> 月亮和六便士来自《月亮和六便士》
> 
> 打滚求评论求评论我好羡慕别人评论辣——么多555


End file.
